User blog:Flashley/Rap Theft Battle V
Check it out it's another rap battle from the very own Flashley yeah macho man Are you ready for the battle Here comes the battle it is about to begin In 5 seconds the battle will begin In 4 seconds the battle will begin In 3 secands the battle will begin You didn't notice the typo in the above sentence You did notice the typo in the above sentence but thought I didn't know You now realize that it's been more than 3 second and the battle hasn't begun Epic Rap Battles of Frisk vs the Batter other stuff because frisk was demoted retired as erb wiki staff due to the toxic and hateful community not being active enough (before you get pissy it's satire alright i barely even give a fuck but if i don't say this people are gonna get the wrong idea ok moving on) GTA 5 vs Ed Edd and Eddy Begin Begin Franklin: Yo niggas I'm black so I say black things Kentucky fried chicken and gold chains I shoot people and get money let me rap about that quick Eddy you like to scam but are bad, you need practice Trevor: I'm a crazy motherfucker don't make me go on a spree And promote CE, Reignic3, and everyone whose name ends with E I killed a few guys but who didn't in GTA 5 I mean really Also kids battling criminals, this matchup is pretty silly Michael: You have a point Trevor, they're not on our level We could sack their whole cul de sac, and not get into trouble (close enough to rhyming idc) I'm not even a rapper, but you know what's sadder As bad as this battle is at least it's not Frisk vs the batter The batter: Ha u thought Yo Frisk you need to go fish, Undyne Your ass can't even see the sunshine It's almost lunchtime so I'll take a break You can rap but you'll make a mistake Frisk: English wristwatch English wristwatch English wristwatch English wristwatch English wristwatch English wristwatch English wristwatch English wristwatch Ha I didn't make a mistake The player who controls the batter (portrayed by Flashley): Yo I'm rapping on behalf of the batter No one's reading this far so this verse doesn't matter Yo Undertale ass is fatter than Saturn Your taste in shirts suck with the stripe pattern Undertale has an inferior atmosphere to OFF And like this series your rule 34 will never stop I could bring in a bunch of obscure characters to rap But I'll pass the mic back to you Frisk Frisk: Thanks buddy, and I respect your opinion But OFF uses the default battle engine Get burned fucker The batter: I'm back from lunch why the fuck did you let me get burned like that Flashley Flashley: I didn't do that, actually Flash: Look at me getting shoehorned into this bout Now Legion can shut his mouth This is a diss Flashley your rap is piss But honestly OFF is better than Undertale is The batter: Thanks bro, and that verse was all skill Your comic is better than panic in ballville (a reference guys i'm trying) Flash: No problem, but Flashley needs to diss me before I leave Flashley: You and Legion's suggestion make me want to heave Flash: Alright I'm out Frisk: Now that everything is settled we can end this rap again Time's up battle over who is win Also the announcer never existed it was me the whole time bye Category:Blog posts